


Like This?

by apocalypticgargoyle



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choking, Dominant Karl Jacobs, Eboy Karl Jacobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Eyeliner, F/M, Fuck Boy Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Karl Jacobs-centric, Karl Jacobs/Reader - Freeform, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Skateboards, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, The Dialogue Is Regretful, Tongue Piercings, Unprotected Sex, it's fanfiction i have nothing else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticgargoyle/pseuds/apocalypticgargoyle
Summary: One rainy day on campus, you meet Karl in class.It's pure filth with character inaccuracy; crucify me for my sins.
Relationships: karl jacobs/reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing :)

The cold air threaded through your locks as you raced to your morning class, the rain seemingly soaking into your bones. You approached the heavy wooden French doors of your designated building, your umbrella folding against your side in a clumsy dance. As you crossed through the first threshold of the building, you swept away the damp strands that had fallen in your face out of your line of vision. You rushed to swing the lecture hall’s door open. A willowy figure clad in black brushed past you, sending only a small nod of acknowledgment your way to combat your slight eye roll at the swift action. You trudged between the rows of the theatre style rows, finally plopping down into an aisle seat. 

As you sank into the chair, a small shiver crawled up the length of your spine with the sudden anxiety of eyes burning into the back of your head. You acted as if you were looking for someone, in order to subtly peer over your right shoulder. Your gaze drifted from the shoes of the girl stationed behind you toward the slouched form slumped in his seat. His iridescent irises searing into yours with a cocky swell of curiosity. He propped his chin against his hand, lazily gripping a pen as he watched you watch him. His black eyeliner was smudged. Your mind wandered through the possibilities of what he might have been up to last night. _Had he been tangled with another person? Were those the same clothes he’d worn the day before? Or was he in some kind of garage band, playing at the local underground club?_ In reality, it was probably caused by the ongoing downpour and lack of sleep.

You fought to pry your eyes from his slender fingers as they moved to twist at the pen cap, drawing more attention closer to his lips. His tongue darted out to wet the mildly chapped skin, an effort you could nearly feel in your knees. His tongue moved as he caught his lip piercing between his white teeth. 

He smugly sent you a wink, breaking you from your trance and you snapped your head forward. A flush settled over your cheeks at the realization you’d been staring. You attempted to ignore the low chuckle you could hear coming from the man. You chewed the inside of your cheek as you watched him out of the corner of your eye stand and drag his belongings into the seat directly behind you. 

You protested against the smile threatening to spread across your features as you felt him peer over your shoulder, his breath dangerously close to your skin. “Nice handwriting,” he quipped, a hint of rasp from the early morning still tied in his voice. His smirk was evident in his tone. 

Throughout the lecture, your concentration shifted from your notes to the smug grin that played upon his lips after the compliment. You shamelessly thought about what it would be like to kiss someone with a lip ring. The idea even carried you through your next class. 

You ran a hand through your hair, thanking whatever higher being that it had finally stopped pouring long enough for you to get to your next destination. You descended the concrete steps hugging one corner of the building, your mindset on just how to fit a lunch break into your schedule for the day. You had passed the huddled groups of loiterers so quickly that the abrupt boom of a familiar voice nearly sent your head spinning. 

“Hey, Hancock!” The rasp in the voice was now clear, unlike how muddled it had been that morning. You turned on your heel, nearly ramming into the tall figure who’d earlier blatantly stepped in front of you _and_ ruffled your feathers. 

Your eyebrows raised momentarily in mock recognition. “Oh, it’s you…” you mumbled. 

His mildly expressionless features seemed to beckon you. “Cold,” he bit. “I liked you better when you were eye-fucking me earlier.” He lowly chuckled at his own joke. You found yourself once again fighting not to humor him as you felt the tips of your ears warm. He took one last inhale of his cigarette before flipping it off to the side. 

“Did you need something, stud?” You asked with a small quip, tilting your head to capture his eyes on you once again. 

He chewed on his bottom lip before leaning towards you slightly. “Would you wanna go somewhere quiet?” You smirked, raising an eyebrow at his words. “You know, to _chat_ ,” he continued slyly, emphasizing the word with a smug expression as your eyes gave away how into the prospect of _chatting_ with him would be. 

As the two of you slipped into the closest building, you felt butterflies begin to flutter around in your stomach. One of his large hands brushed against yours, sending heat to your cheeks. “So… What did you want to talk to me about-” You stopped short realizing you didn’t know his name, quirking an eyebrow in his direction. 

“- Karl,” he finished for you, raking a hand through his hair. “I’m Karl.”

You tugged him behind you down a long hallway around the corner from the entrance, pulling him in front of you as your back thumped against the cold cinder-block wall. “It’s nice to meet you, Karl,” you murmured, pulling him down to your height and basking in his smirk. 

“Feeling’s mutual,” he grinned, pressing his lips against yours. 

You dug your fingers into Karl’s dark hair, tugging him closer to your body as the pair of you clumsily gripped at each other’s clothing. The feeling of Karl’s lips against yours sent a rush of heat spreading through your chest as his teeth pulled at your bottom lip, a moan threatening to rip from your throat. The smell of his cigarette still lingered on his clothes to mix with the dew in the air from outside. The coolness from his tongue ring was a stark contrast to his warm breath. His tongue dragged across your bottom lip and he seemed to hungrily deepen the pressure of your kiss as if he couldn’t get enough of the taste of your vanilla chapstick. 

You were thankful for the dim lighting of the secluded hallway, praying that no one would find the two of you. His hands ravenously explored your body, pinning you between him and the wall behind you as his lips began to travel towards the crook of your neck. Your brain blurred as you brazenly ground your hips into his, relishing in his sensitivity to your newly created friction as he hissed against your skin through his teeth. 

His grip tightened around your leg, fitting your bodies closer together to eliminate what little space there had been between the two of you. You let out a small moan as his tongue neared your earlobe, his low chuckle sending a rush of cold air against the wetness of the spots on your neck. You slid your hand between the both of you, palming him through his dark jeans as he nipped at your skin. His hand followed to hold yours. His head tilted away from you, a breathless moan hissing through his gritted teeth. His prominent Adam’s apple bobbed slowly as he swallowed what he could of another groan while your hand alternated pressures despite his hand squeezing your own and encouraging your tactics. You bit back an allured grin as a tattoo began to peek out from just below his collar. 

“This is fun,” he jousted, sending goosebumps to pepper your skin as he buried his face into your neck. You chuckled lightly. “Fuck, that feels so good,” he groaned into your hair.

You nudged him away from you, watching as his eyes dripped with lust for you. He surveyed you closely as you slunk down to your knees, reveling in the sight of him towering over you to brace one of his hands against the wall. You raked your nails up his thighs, eliciting a groan echoing in his chest. He settled his other hand on the side of your face, his thumb jetting out to brush against your aggravated lips still stinging from the sensation of his teeth. His jaw tightened as you slid your hands over his zipper to unclasp his pants. You couldn’t understand what had come over you, but you wanted nothing more than to see him in pleasure. 

Despite the fact that he wasn’t fully aroused, you were surprised at the mere size of him yet refused to acknowledge this fact. You hadn’t wanted him to cum too soon. 

You wrapped your hand around the base of his cock, a breath sighing across Karl’s parted lips in pleasure now that there was no barrier between you and him. You flashed your eyes back up to him, beginning to pump his length in your hand, his member stiffening as he became fully erect. Your encouragement brought a slight blush to his cheeks as he twitched beneath your touch, his hand finding purchase in your hair. You wet your lips before pressing them against the tip of his arousal, your tongue following in procession to tease against the sensitive skin. 

Karl’s fingers curled deeper into your hair as you pushed his cock into your mouth. You couldn’t ignore the heat growing between your own legs as a rasping string of curses drew from his mouth. As you began to flex your tongue against him and move your hand Karl’s head tilted back, his member beginning to throb in your mouth with lust and excitement. You began to bob your head up and down on his dick, swirling your tongue to provoke more of his lude reactions. You pulled your mouth off of him only to continue to massage his shaft with your hand, your tongue dragging against his length as he groaned. You could feel his eyes resting upon you, the flesh of his lower lip caught between his teeth as his lip ring glinted in what little light there was. 

You pushed his arousal back into your mouth, this time with the intention of taking him deeper. You looked up to make eye contact with him once again, feeling his breath hitch as you alternated your hand speeds with the movement of your head as you slowly brought him closer to the back of your throat. Tears began to brim in your eyes at the near gagging feeling you were beginning to experience, which he seemed to be getting off on the idea of. You brought yourself completely to the base of his size, a near guttural moan of your name grating passed his lips. His cock twitched at the feeling and you could tell by the blood rushing to his cheeks that he was close. The furrowed look of desire painted across his expression because of what you were doing to him alone could have undone you. 

He tugged on your hair, making you moan at the action, sending a wave of vibrations to echo against his erection. At that movement he came, sending hot streams of pleasure into your mouth to accompany the look of relief and utter leerance in his eyes. You swallowed what you could before dragging your sleeve across your lips as he zipped his jeans and dropped onto his knees in front of you, his lips capturing yours. You felt his coarse thumbs brushing away some of the tears that had slipped from your eyes as your nails dug into his sides. “My roommates are home,” he muttered between his praising kisses. “Can we head to yours? It’s my turn,” he nearly jeered. You tugged him up with you, him threading his fingers with yours to pull you behind him towards the nearest exit. 

Before you knew it, Karl’s lips were back against yours as if they were made to fit together. His praise of your work on him earlier came in the form of his hands slipping beneath your shirt, slender fingers digging into your sides as his teeth grated across the lush color of your lips. He made haste in pulling off your pants, his teeth nipping at the sensitive areas between your thighs before moving back up to tend to your neck. Your skin had seemingly yet to be marked by him as his tongue traced the valleys of your collarbones, making you moan and tighten your legs around his hips. The evanescence of his tongue ring ghosting along your neck sent heat to your core as your mind burned at what was in store for you. 

He sat back on his heels to tug off his dark sweatshirt and t-shirt. His chest was a welcome sight to you before his hands laced with yours, pushing them above your head and sealing your lips together. His hips ground against yours, the friction forcing a moan to sloppy your breathless kiss even further. You felt him smirk against your lips at your easy pleasure. You were grateful you’d treated yourself this morning to your good lingerie as his fingers slipped from your grasp to slide beneath your waistband and grip at the curvature of your ass, pressing his growing erection harder against you. 

He tugged at your bottom lip before nipping at the shell of your ear. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” His voice was low and dripping with lust as your fingers dug into the short hair near the base of his neck. You nodded almost too eagerly and he chuckled darkly. “No, I need to hear you say it.” Karl’s breath was hot against your neck. “ _Beg me to fuck you_.” 

The husk in his voice and the feeling of his hands on your body made you whine. “Please, yes!” You groaned, “fuck me!” He pushed his hands beneath your shirt before pulling it over your head. With his hands molding to your sides, he flipped you. You heard him slip out of his pants before you felt his lips on your shoulder blade, a moan escaping your lips as he pushed your hair to the side. 

He sat back, pulling on your thighs until you were pressed up against him on your hands and knees, his stiff cock bracing against his boxers as it nudged at your heat. You moaned as he reached around to rub your bundle of nerves, his other hand kneading against your shoulder. You ground against him, urging him to fill you instead of just teasing at your orgasm. Your mind flashed to his needy expression in the dimness of the corridor, making your knees ache once again as the new sensation he was pulsing through your body making your vision hazy. 

Karl’s fingers came to a stop as he pushed your shoulders into the mattress beneath you, your thighs spreading further. He traced his cock against your entrance, a begging moan falling from your lips to egg him on. His breath fanned across your back as he snickered at your display before edging himself into you. You fisted the sheets as he bottomed out inside of you, snapping his hips against you before retracting slightly only to repeat his actions until you adjusted. His fingers dug into your hips as he leaned over you, one of his hands settled near your head as he balanced himself, continuing to sink himself into you with a nearly steady rhythm. “Like this?” He jeered, alluding to your begging statements before. Much to your dismay, you knew if you’d ever see him again after this, your begging would probably be brought up again. 

You tugged your lip between your teeth, watching as his black nails disappeared into his grip on the sheets as he seemed to be holding back with every inch of his body. You felt every movement of him inside you as if it were your first time, his soft grunts melding with your moans before his teeth bit into your shoulder, a pained and pleasurable noise escaping the depths of your chest. The tension within you began to build at a quicker pace, your body suddenly begging for relief. Karl’s other hand moved to knot in your hair, pressing you further into the soft padding beneath you as clenched around him. “Fuck, don’t do that,” he nearly growled, his words coming as a surprise to break up his panting. 

You couldn’t fight the nasty grin spreading to your face, knowing full-well he could see it despite his hellish grip on your hair. “What? I’m not allowed to edge you?” You jousted, ignoring the fact that you were nearly powerless beneath him with your body pinned to the bed and your hips under his command. 

He chuckled darkly at your comment. A sharp slap seared against your ass, sending a stinging sensation across your body to meld with the intense feeling of him inside you. “Don’t act like a brat,” he joked, pulling out of you suddenly. Your hands cramped as you loosened your grip on the sheets, just now realizing how hard you were locked onto them for support. Before you could ask any questions, Karl flipped you again. 

He chewed the inside of his cheek, briefly looking over you as if deciding what to do next. He crawled over you again, pressing a kiss to your chest before locking his lips to yours and tucking your legs into the crooks of his elbows. Your tongues melded together in a sinful dance as Karl roughly pushed into you again, a moan vibrating into your kiss. At this new angle, he was seemingly reaching deeper inside of you, teasing you closer to your climax with each of his calculated thrusts. You broke the kiss to catch your breath, groaning as he continued to pump himself inside of you. 

Your nerves jumped as you heard the front door open downstairs, Karl’s devious eyes flashing to yours as the two of you halted. “It’s my roommate…” You whispered, as he softened his hold on you but he didn’t dare to pull out of you yet. 

You could practically see the gears turning in his head as the two of you listened to her softly bustling about while she unpacked from the day. Karl moved to bury his head in the crook of your neck, one of his arms settling to the side of you to take your hand again as he bit into your skin. A strangled moan whined past your teeth as you debated what to do next. “Should we invite her to join us?” He jested, his tongue ghosting over what you could already assume were a litter of bruises painting your skin. He chuckled to himself, probably feeling the way you tensed at his comment. “Nah, actually. I don’t wanna share you,” he growled, pressing a kiss to the center of your clavicle and making your breath hitch as the scent of his previous cigarette filled your nose once again.

He took your blatant obedience to his suggestive actions as a nod to thrust into you, making you gasp shortly. He moved one of his hands to tighten around your throat, his eyes burning into yours with an animalistic desire at your grinning response. He rolled his lip ring into his mouth as he looked at you carnally. He began to pound into you at a rougher speed, making your eyes roll and your mind fuzz in pleasure. Heat spread through your body as his fingers tightened around your throat, your breathing now at his mercy as your insides coiled in retaliation at your building orgasm. 

His blazoned stare smugly watched you with pride as you moaned out his name in a string of silent mutterings. His hand moved to clamp over your mouth and his lips were near your ear as he thrust into you at an unforgiving pace. “Shh shh shh,” he tsked lowly. “She’s gonna hear,” he groaned, voice rasping and uneven with his desire getting the better of him. His other hand gained purchase on the headboard and by the clouding look in his eye from above you, you could tell he was close again. The pleasure you got from coaxing him to his first orgasm earlier still burned in the back of your mind, the thought sent a wave of enticement to your core. 

It was getting to the point where you no longer cared if your roommate heard either of you, your orgasm was becoming too hard to hold back. You tightened around him, evoking a husky moan to reverberate from his chest. He pushed a thumb over your bottom lip, biting into his own before quickening his pace to chase his own climax. The sight of you unraveling beneath him, a fucked out expression spreading across your face to match your blissed-out wave of pleasure, sent him over the edge too. 

He hungrily seized your lips in another kiss, his weight leaning on top of you as you threaded your fingers into his hair. He kissed you like you were the last sip of water and he was a man in the middle of a desert. He severed the heat between the two of you, flopping onto his back beside you. You turned your head slightly, noticing the time and shrugging from under his arm to stand up. 

“Hey, did you wanna get dinner or something?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbows. The sheets rolled off his body to cling around his waist; his hair was tousled and reaching down to obstruct his vision. His iridescent eyes watched your every move as you yanked your pants up over your thighs with a small hop. You tried to ignore the beauty that was the sheen of after-sex glow, painting his cheeks red. His features looked sharper as the sunlight peering from between the blades of your window blinds drew streaks across his face. His eyeliner was a smudged mess, something you fought not to smirk proudly at, knowing how hard he’d just worked on you. 

As you straightened your appearance to look somewhat presentable for your next lesson, you couldn’t help but notice his keen interest in you. He had proven himself to be quite the voyeur in the few hours you’d known him. “I have class actually. You can shower if you want while I’m gone, but I’d rather my roommate not get any ideas.” You perked an eyebrow at him and a smug expression flattered his features. He leaned back into your pillows, tucking his hands behind his head. 

“Maybe I’ll pay her a visit on my way out then,” he jeered, sending you a small wink. You rolled your eyes and threw your bag over your shoulder. 

You felt gross and in need of a shower, but the time you had left was already thin enough. “Whatever. Maybe you can tell her it’s rent day tomorrow?” You quipped and slipped out the door, hoping he wouldn’t make a fuss about leaving so you wouldn’t be bombarded with questions from your [hopefully] oblivious roommate. The last thing you wanted was your feminist reputation to be tarnished over a boy like Karl. Yet, the thought of Karl ruining you in any way brought heat to your cheeks slightly. 

* * *

It’d been a day or so since you’d met with Karl, and you were beginning to wonder if you’d just imagined him. Or at least you would have if your roommate hadn’t asked about him every time your phone had gone off or you had to leave for the day. 

Now as the leaves were beginning to flood with more vibrant colors, you walked at a slower pace, attempting to keep up with your roommate’s ramblings about a dinner she was planning. Pools of people streamed in and out of buildings as bells tolled in the distance as you made your way towards one of the common buildings. You hadn’t paid much mind to the handful of boys skating around the two of you until an all too familiarly framed figure brushed past you a little too close for comfort. You huffed slightly as he turned to smirk at you, his lip ring capturing your attention. “Excuse _me_ ,” you groaned, playfully. 

His face brightened as you pulled the strap of your bag further up your arm. He crouched slightly to twist his board, coming back towards you. “My bad, baby,” he cooed, swinging around you and smacking your ass lightly. 

You fought the blush threatening to spread to your cheeks at his smug display. “Are you trying to catch a sexual harassment case?” You hissed as he whizzed by you again, a grin painting his features. It was almost like he was an excited puppy, greeting his owner. His edgy appearance was almost a coarse foil character of its own when he acted like that. 

“Hey, you enjoyed it the other day,” he called back, as he hopped off his skateboard and regrouped with his friends, earning an eye roll from you.

Your roommate popped her gum from beside you, indicating her presence which you’d forgotten among the shenanigans with Karl. “Holy fuck. Can I have a go too?” She jeered, making you inhale sharply. 

“Good luck. He bites,” you jousted, glancing over your shoulder, which he seemed to have been awaiting as he sent back a cheeky wink.


End file.
